lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Człowiek w Czerni
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Nieznane | Nazwisko= | AKA=Potwór Człowiek w Czerni Chłopiec w Czerni Czarny Brat Jacoba Czarny Dym Cerberus System Ochronny Alarm Adam Jacob Christian Shephard Flocke John Locke Yemi Tunde Alexandra Rousseau Walt Lloyd Isabella Pająk meduza | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= ok. 24 r. n.e. | Miejsce urodzenia=Wyspa | Data śmierci=ok. 64 r. n.e. (jako śmiertelnik) 2007 r. (jako Potwór) | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Wepchnięty przez brata do serca Wyspy (jako śmiertelnik) Postrzelony przez Kate i zepchnięty z klifu przez Jacka (jako Potwór) | Zawód= | Rodzina=Jacob - brat Claudia - matka Nieznana z imienia przybrana matka | Powód Wyspa=Więziony przez Jacoba] }} Wróg Jacoba znany także jako Człowiek w Czerni, Potwór, Cerberus i Czarny Dym - człowiek zamieszkujący wyspę od ok. 24 r. n.e., syn Rzymianki Claudii, brat Jacoba. W przeciwieństwie do brata miał porywczy charakter, był doskonałym manipulantem. Nienawidził swego brata oraz przybranej matki. Został zabity ok. r. 64 przez Jacoba, który zemścił się za zabicie przybranej matki. W wyniku wrzucenia mężczyzny do tzw. Źródła Życia dusza Wroga Jacoba przybrała postać ogromnej chmury czarnego dymu z możliwością jej tymczasowej zmiany na jakąkolwiek inną. Potwór, gdyż tak odtąd nazywany był Wróg Jacoba wcielał się najczęściej w swoją postać, z przed śmierci, w Johna Locke'a i Christiana Shepharda. W postaci dymu Potworowi towarzyszyły różne odgłosy: mechaniczne zgrzyty, głos taksówek z Nowego Jorku, dziwny syk itd. W związku z faktem, że Jacob nie chciał pozwolić mu opuścić Wyspy, mężczyzna poprzysiągł mu śmierć. Jednakże na Wyspie istniały pewne zasady, które mu to uniemożliwiały, a wróg cały czas starał się znaleźć w nich lukę. W czasie spotkania z Jacobem nie ukrywał swoich intencji, a ten zdawał się pogodzić z faktem, że prędzej czy później mężczyzna osiągnie swój cel. Ostatecznie w 2007 roku, potwór przybierając formę Johna Locke'a przekonał Benjamina Linusa, by ten zabił Jacoba. left|thumb|Eko i PotwórW rozmowie z Benjaminem, po zabójstwie Jacoba, człowiek w czerni zdradził, że jego pragnieniem jest, by "wrócić do domu". Jednakże dokładniejsze informacje na temat owego miejsca i celów potwora nie są znane. Mężczyzna ten dążył do celu nie zważając na innych, gotowy zabijać i niszczyć. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn niektórym pozwalał przeżyć, lub objawiał im się przed śmiercią jako ktoś bliski, na przykład przed zabiciem Eko Tunde przybrał postać jego brata. Potwór wydawał się być swoistym "sędzią". Kilkukrotnie analizował przeszłość swoich ofiar, a w 2007 roku w podziemiach murów świątyni udawał, że osądza Benjamina, po czym przybrał postać jego córki by przekonać go do wykonywania rozkazów "Johna". Wtedy też potwór zaprezentował możliwość "generowania" na sobie scen z życia innych osób.Trzy dni po katastrofie lotu Oceanic przybrał postać ojca jacka, aby pomóc mu znaleźć wodę. Wróg Jacoba, podobnie jak jego antagonista to znakomity manipulator. Przekonywał napotkanych ludzi, że Jacob jest zły (w rozmowie z Ricardusem nazwał go nawet diabłem). Przez stulecia starał się opuścić wyspę, lecz wymagało to śmierci Jacoba jak i wszystkich jego potencjalnych zastępców, których Jacob przez lata sprowadzał na wyspę, by udowodnić przeciwnikowi, że istnieje dobro, a ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta. Biografia Młodość Narodziny i dzieciństwo W I w. n.e. na wyspie rozbił się rzymski statek, którego jedną z pasażerek była ciężarna kobieta - Claudia. W przeciwieństwie do reszty rozbitków znalazła się ona na drugim krańcu wyspy, gdzie spotkała tajemniczą kobietę. Ta opatrzyła jej rany i opiekowała się nią. Wkrótce nadszedł czas porodu. Claudia urodziła dwóch synów - jednemu nadała imię Jacob, jednak dla drugiego nie wymyśliła imienia. Wtedy tajemnicza kobieta zabiła Rzymiankę, Jacoba zaś i przyszłego Potwora przygarnęła. Wróg Jacoba wychowywany był wraz z bratem przez ich przybraną matkę. Opowiedziała ona im o wielu tajemnicach wyspy, m.in. o tzw. Źródle Życia. Dzieciństwo braci polegało głównie na zwiedzaniu wyspy i zabawach na plaży. Pewnego razu odkryli oni, że w drugiej części wyspy obozują ludzie. Matka opowiedziała im, że są oni źli i pragną posiąść Źródło Życia na własność. Pierwsza próba opuszczenia wyspy Wróg Jacoba wraz z bratem zostali wyznaczeni przez ich przybraną matkę na jej następców, mających ochraniać Źródło Życia przed ludźmi. Pewnego razu bratu Jacoba ukazał się duch biologicznej matki - Claudii. Wyjawiła mu ona to, że jego opiekunka zabiła ją i nie jest prawdziwą matką oraz, że za morzem jest inny świat. Wściekły chłopak postanowił opuścić opiekunkę i pewnej nocy obudziwszy Jacoba razem z nim odszedł z obozu. Gdy jednak jego brat dowiedział się o jego planach wydostania się z wyspy powrócił do matki. Chłopiec w Czerni zamieszkał w obozie ludzi, gdzie wkrótce stał się dorosłym mężczyzną. Przez cały czas poszukiwał Źródła Życia, jednak nie mógł go odnaleźć. W końcu dowiedział się, że Źródło rozciąga się pod całą wyspą i wpadł na pomysł aby dostać się tam poprzez budowę studni. W końcu udało się wybudować ją i Mężczyzna w Czerni dostał się do Serca Wyspy. W głębi ziemi skonstruował specjalny mechanizm, który zamierzał umieścić w otworze, dzielącym studnie od Światła. Przewidywał, że po je go użyciu przeniesie się poza wyspę. Wtedy jednak dowiedziała się o tym matka, której jej syn wyjawił, że powiedział ludziom o Źródle. Wściekła kobieta ogłuszyła syna, wyciągnęła go ze studni, po czym zasypała ją. Następnie zaś udała się do wioski ludzi, wybiła jej mieszkańców a domostwa spaliła. Legły w gruzach plany Mężczyzny w Czerni. Skutki Dowiedziawszy się o zabiciu towarzyszy przez matkę Wróg Jacoba udał się do jej obozu, jednakże jej nie zastał. Spustoszył jaskinię, a następnie zaczął czekać na przyjście matki. Kiedy ta przyszła zorientowała się co się stało i znalazła dwa kamienie, których używali Jacob i jego brat do grania w grę znalezioną na plaży. Wtedy do jaskini wszedł jej syn i przebił ją sztyletem. Umierając matka powiedziała, że nadal go kocha i podziękowała mu, choć nie wiadomo za co. Chwilę potem zrozpaczony mężczyzna został znaleziony przez Jacoba i próbował błagać go o przebaczenie. Tej jednak w furii pobił go i zaciągnął do Źródła Życia, po czym rzucił na kamienie w rzece. Mężczyzna w Czerni zginął w wyniku obrażeń uderzenia lub został jedynie ogłuszony. Jego ciało popłynęło z prądem do jaskini, po czym zostało pochłonięte przez Światło. Chwilę potem w jaskini pojawił się duch Wroga Jacoba, który przybrał postać słupa czarnego dymu. Potwór przewrócił Jacoba, po czym zniknął w dżungli. Jego ciało wypłynęło po drugiej stronie groty i osiadło na kamieniach. Zrozpaczony śmiercią brata i matki Jacob pochował ich obu w jaskiniach, zaś w ich ręce włożył dwa kamienie - czarny i biały, te same, które oglądała matka w chwili śmierci. Za czasów tajemniczej cywilizacji Jacob sprowadzał na wyspę Kandydatów, chcąc udowodnić bratu, iż ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta i mieć ewentualnych następców. Wielu spośród nich Potwór przekonywał do współpracy i sprawiał W XIX wieku thumb|right|350px|Wróg Jacoba w naturalnej postaci w XIX wieku W XIX wieku Potwór zamieszkiwał polankę w głębi wyspy. Najczęściej przybierał postać naturalną, tj. z przed śmierci, jednak wiadomo, iż przynajmniej raz pojawił się jako dym oraz jako żona Richarda Alperta Isabella. Rozbicie się "Czarnej Skały" Prawdopodobnie w r. 1867 Mężczyzna w Czerni spotkał się z Jacobem pod posągiem Tawaret - miejscem zamieszkania Jacoba. Bracia obserwowali razem sunący po oceanie okręt "Czarna Skała". Potwór obwiniał Jacoba, że to on sprowadził ludzi na wyspę. Wtedy też powiedział o ludziach: "przychodzą, niszczą, walczą, psują". Świadczy to, że Wróg z niewiadomych powodów nienawidzi ludzi. Nocą "Czarna Skała" podczas sztormu rozbiła się na wyspie, niszcząc posąg Tawaret i z niewiadomych przyczyn osiadła w centrum wyspy. Członkowie załogi, którzy przeżyli wnet zaczęli mordować niewolników, jednak niespodziewanie do wraku wtargnął Wróg Jacoba w postaci czarnego dymu. Zamordował on wszystkich ocalałych za wyjątkiem niewolnika Ricardo. Kiedy Cerberus chciał go zabić ten zaczął się modlić i to go prawdopodobnie uratowało. Po przeskanowaniu niewolnika odszedł. Zdobywszy informacje o nim i jego całym życiu Wróg Jacoba po jakimś czasie przybrał postać zmarłej żony Ricardo - Isabelli. Powiedział mu, że są w piekle, po czym odszedł. Następnie Wróg przybrał swoją naturalną postać i przybył do "Czarnej Skały", gdzie przykuty był łańcuchami Ricardo. Odnalazłszy ciało kapitana Magnusa Hanso i zabrawszy klucz uwolnił niewolnika i zaprowadził go do swojego obozu. Tam opowiedział mu, że znajdują się w piekle, zaś diabłem jest zamieszkujący w posągu Tawaret Jacob. Ricardo uzbrojony w otrzymany nóż udał się pod zniszczony posąg, gdzie po rozmowie z Jacobem przeszedł na jego stronę, przekonawszy się, że nie jest on diabłem i jest w rzeczywistości dobry. Rozbitek powróciwszy do obozu Cerberusa opowiedział mu o Jacobie i przekazał od niego otrzymany biały kamień. Ten zdradziwszy, że to on jest Potworem i oddawszy znaleziony łańcuszek Isabelli korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Hiszpana odszedł. Wieczorem Wróg Jacoba bawił się na wzgórzu kamykiem Jacoba, kiedy ten odwiedził go. Po krótkiej rozmowie brat wręczył Potworowi wino i odszedł. Jednakże ten roztrzaskał butelkę o skały, zaś trunek wylał się. W XX wiek Za czasów Inicjatywy DHARMA Z pewnością przybyła na wyspę w latach 70. XX wieku Inicjatywa DHARMA wiedziała o istnieniu Potwora. Nazywali go oni najczęściej Cerberusem i tak też dwaj członkowie projektu - Stuart Radzinsky i Kelvin Inman zapisali na ultrafioletowej mapie. Członkowie Inicjatywy otoczyli wybudowaną osadę barierą ultradźwiękową, chroniącą przed Wrogiem Jacoba. Nie wiadomo ile DHARMA wiedziała o nim, ani też czy doszło do jakiś spotkań lub starć. Spotkanie z Francuzami Wiele lat później, w r. 1988 Potwór przybrał postać dymu i zaczął śledzić idącą do Wieży Radiowej naukową ekipę, złożoną z Francuzów: Montanda, Lacombe'a, Brennana, Roberta i Danielle Rousseau i Koreańczyka - Jina-Soo Kwona - rozbitka lotu 815 i podróżnika w czasie. Kiedy grupa weszła na teren tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium Potwór pochwycił idącą na końcu Nadine i gdzieś w koronach drzew bardzo cicho uśmiercił ją, po czym zawiesił na gałęzi. Następnie wydał dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk, prawdopodobnie by powiadomić o swojej obecności naukowców. Ci zawrócili i wtedy odnaleźli ciało towarzyszki, które po chwili spadło na ziemię. Wtedy przywódca Montand zobaczył przelatującego między drzewami Wroga Jacoba pod postacią małego obłoczku dymu. Po kilku chwilach przed całą ekspedycją pojawił się Potwór jako słup czarnego dymu. Wydawał wtedy dziwne odgłosy, przypominające "tykanie". Niespodziewanie Cerberus chwycił Montanda i zaczął ciągnąć go po dżungli. W pogoń ruszyli pozostali członkowie grupy. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli pod mury Świątyni. Człowiek w Czerni zaczął wciągać naukowca do otworu w murze, wiodącego do sali Potwora, jednak na pomoc Montandowi ruszyli jego kompani. Mężczyźni złapali go za rękę, ale potwór oplótł się wokół jego ramienia, a naprężenie spowodowało, że Francuzi wyrwali je z ciała kolegi. Brat Jacoba zdołał wciągnąć Montanda do swojej jamy, po czym prawdopodobnie odszedł, gdyż po chwili dały się słyszeć głosy Francuza, który mówił, że nic mu nie jest. Być może jednak Potwór zabił naukowca, po czym przybrał jego postać i zwabił do podziemi resztę grupy. Tak czy owak Francuzi z wyjątkiem ciężarnej Danielle zeszli do tunelu. Nie wiadomo co stało się w podziemiach, jednak kiedy mężczyźni wyszli zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać. Potwór prawdopodobnie zakaził ich tajemniczą chorobą, na którą w przyszłości zachorowali Claire Littleton i Sayid Jarrah. Odtąd chorzy twierdzili, że Wróg Jacoba jest dobry i mówili, że jest to alarm, system obronny wyspy. Jakiś czas później jedyna zdrowa członkini ekspedycji - Danielle Rousseau zabiła wszystkich. Co do Montanda: jeżeli przeżył wciągnięcie do tuneli to zmarł wkrótce od ran. Jego szkielet został znaleziony w 2007 r. przez rozbitków. W 2004 r. W 2004 r. Potwór zamieszkiwał drewnianą chatę w środku dżungli. Przybierał postacie różnych ludzi a na wszelaki kontakt reagował agresją. Nienawidził też technologii. Nie wiadomo jak opuszczał chatę, skoro otaczał ją niemożliwy dla niego do pokonania okrąg z popiołu. Wydarzenia zaraz po katastrofie i napaść na kokpit 22 września 2004 r. na wyspie rozbił się samolotu linii Oceanic Airlens rejsu 815. Potwór przebywał wtedy niedaleko plaży. Szybko spostrzegł w zaroślach leżącego rozbitka - Jacka Shepharda oraz trumnę z ciałem jego ojca - Chirstina. Mężczyzna w Czerni zabrał gdzieś ciało, a sam przybrał postać zmarłego. Wkrótce napotkał psa - Vincenta, któremu kazał obudzić leżącego Jacka. Po jakimś czasie Potwór pod postacią Christiana odszedł. Z katastrofy ocalało 48 ludzi. Kilka godzin później, wieczorem rozbitkowie usłyszeli w dżungli dźwięki wydawane przez potwora. Monstrum szalało między drzewami, łamiąc je i wyrywając. Po kilku minutach głosy ucichły, a Wróg Jacoba najwyraźniej oddalił się. Następnego dnia trójka rozbitków - Jack Shephard, Kate Austen i Charlie Pace wyruszyli do dżungli w celu odnalezienia kokpitu i zabrania stamtąd radia. Dymiący się wrak spoczywał na terenie tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium. Jakiś czas po wyruszeniu rozbitków niedaleko kokpitu rozpoczęła się ulewa. W tym czasie w nieznanej odległości pojawił się Potwór. Słyszeli go pozostali rozbitkowie, którzy przebywali na plaży. Wkrótce Kate, Charlie i Jack wkroczyli do rozbitego kokpitu, gdzie spotkali poturbowanego pilota Setha Norrisa. Wtedy Człowiek w Czerni uderzył we wrak. Rozbitkowie podbiegli do okien, jednak nie mogli go dostrzec. Po kilku kolejnych atakach Potwór ucichł. Pilot wychylił się przez okno i wtedy monstrum chwyciło go. Wleczony przez dżunglę mężczyzna został zmasakrowany a po śmierci jego ciało Potwór zawiesił na gałęzi jednego z drzew. Spotkanie z Johnem Lockiem 26 września rozbitkowie John Locke, Kate Austen i Michael Dawson wyruszyli na polowanie na dziki. Po jakimś czasie w wyniku zranienia Michaela ten wraz z Kate powrócił do obozu a Locke sam tropił zwierzęta. W pewnym momencie w jego kierunku zaczął zmierzać Wróg Jacoba, tym razem pod postacią białego światła, być może Serca Wyspy. Potwór wkrótce wyłonił się z zarośli i spotkał z Johnem. Ukazanie się Jackowi Shephardowi jako Christian Po katastrofie Potwór jako Christian Shephard ukazywał się kilka razy jego synowi. Zawsze stał na mieliźnie kilkadziesiąt metrów od obozu rozbitków. Za którymś razem mężczyzna puścił się w pogoń za Wrogiem Jacoba. W czasie pogoni Jack upadł i byłby zginął spadając ze zbocza gdyby nie pomoc Johna Locka. Również i za kolejnym razem doktor zaczął ścigać mężczyznę. W końcu ten zatrzymał się i Jack zdołał go dogonić. Lekarz i Potwór patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, po czym ten drugi odszedł. Shepard myślał, iż to jego ojciec, choć było to nieprawdopodobne, gdyż ten zmarł. Wkrótce okazało się, że Potwór doprowadził rozbitka do jaskiń. Pozostali spenetrowali je i odkryli tam ciała brata i przybranej matki Jacoba. John Locke nazwał zmarłych Adamem i Ewą. Spotkanie z rozbitkami pod "Czarną Skałą" 4 listopada 2004 r. rozbitkowie Jack, Kate, John, Hurley i Lesley Arzt oraz Francuzka Danielle Rousseau wyruszyli do "Czarnej Skały" po dynamit potrzebny do otworzenia włazu, prowadzącego do Stacji Łabędź. Ostatni rozbitek odłączył się od grupy, kiedy ta wkroczyła na teren Ciemnego Terytorium, pod wpływem opowieści Danielle. Po kilkunastu minutach w dżungli dało się słyszeć krzyki Arzta, który uciekał przed Wrogiem Jacoba. Wkrótce Leslie został odnaleziony przez resztę grupy. Potwór zbliżył się do rozbitków, którzy z wyjątkiem Johna Locka i zatrzymanego przez niego Hurleya skryli się w zaroślach. Bestia jednak nie zaatakowała. Po odnalezieniu przez grupę dynamitu i odejściu Danielle Potwór znów znalazł się bardzo blisko nich. Podobnie jak poprzednim razem wszyscy prócz Locka uciekli. Tym razem monstrum pochwyciło go. Wleczony przez dżunglę John zaczął być wciągany do wielkiego dołu, którym być może był jeden z zaznaczonych na mapie ultrafioletowe CV. Towarzysze Locka zdołali chwycić go i próbowali wyrwać Potworowi, jednak ten nie dawał za wygraną. Wtedy rozbitkowie zrzucili do otworu w ziemi kilka lasek dynamitu. Rozwścieczony Wróg Jacoba pod postacią chmury dymu wyleciał na powierzchnię i wydając dziwne odgłosy uciekł. Objawianie się jako Walt Spotkanie z Mr. Eko 250px|right|thumb|Spotkanie Mr. Eko i Wroga Jacoba Kilka dni po napaści na Johna Potwora spotkał Eko Tunde, zaś spotkanie obserwował prawdopodobnie Charlie Pace. Eko i Charlie zmierzali wtedy do wraku nigeryjskiego samolotu przemytników, który rozbił się na wyspie kilka lat wcześniej. Nie mogąc znaleźć awionetki Charlie wszedł na drzewo i wtedy spostrzegł zbliżającego się Wroga Jacoba, który powodował serie wybuchów. Wbrew jego ostrzeżeniom Eko nie skrył się, lecz obserwował wyłaniającego się z zarośli Cerberusa. Dym jednak nie zaatakował Pana Eko, tylko "przeskanował" go i po chwili odleciał, pozostawiając murzyna w lekkim zadumaniu. Kolejne spotkanie i zabicie Eko 2 grudnia Cerberus przybrał postać Yemiego - zmarłego brata Eko. Ten po katastrofie 27 listopada leżał w obozie rozbitków w śpiączce. Wróg Jacoba udał się tam i oświetlił zapalniczką namiot, jednak Eko przebudził się i majacząc wyrwał Potworowi ją a następnie podpalił namiot. Został uratowany przez innych rozbitków, podczas gdy Brat Jacoba oddalił się. Nigeryjczyk postanowił odszukać Potwora pod postacią swojego brata. Postanowił udać się do wraku samolotu przemytników, gdzie spoczywało jego ciało. Wyruszył tam razem z grupą rozbitków, którzy kierowali się do położonej niedaleko Stacji Perły. Podczas odpoczynku nad rzeką spostrzegł Potwora pod postacią dymu, który po kilku sekundach znikł w zaroślach. Szukając brata Eko dotarł do wraku, gdzie odnalazł spopielone ciało Yemiego. Po kilku sekundach Potwór pod postacią zmarłego pojawił się na niedalekiej polance. Mr. Eko. Mężczyźnie zaczęli rozmawiać. Potwór nakazał Nigeryjczykowi wyspowiadać się, jednak ten odmówił. Po krótkim czasie Wróg Jacoba ujawnił, że nie jest Yemim, mówiąc: "Mówisz do mnie, jakbym był twoim bratem". Potwór odszedł a Eko powrócił do dżungli. Tam ponownie napotkał Ceberusa, tym razem pod postacią czarnego dymu. Monstrum chwyciło Nigeryjczyka i kilkakrotnie uderzając nim o drzewa przyczyniło się do jego śmierci. Kiedy Potwór odszedł do umierającego Mr. Eko powrócili zwabieni odgłosami Cerberusa rozbitkowie ze Stacji Perła. Mr. Eko powiedział: "Wy będziecie następni", po czym zmarł. Sparaliżowanie Nikki 11 grudnia jedna z rozbitków - Nikki chcąc zabrać innemu rozbitkowie - Paolo ich diamenty rzuciła na niego w dżungli pająka meduzę. Ten ukąsił mężczyznę, po czym zwabił inne osobniki. Pod postacią jednego z nich był Wróg Jacoba. Nie wiadomo dlaczego ukąsił Nikki, po czym odszedł. Sparaliżowana kobieta wybiegła na plażę zakopując uprzednio zakopane diamenty, po czym upadła. Rozbitkowie myśląc, że umarła pogrzebali ją żywcem. Spotkanie z Juliet i Kate Następnego dnia Potwór zaczął śledzić uciekające z opuszczonych Baraków Juliet Burke i jedną z rozbitków - Kate. W końcu bestia ujawniła się i ruszyła za kobietami. Te skryły się między pędami i korzeniami jakiegoś drzewa. Wróg Jacoba zbliżył się do nich i wytworzył kilkanaście rażących w oczy błysków, skanując pamięć Juliet i Kate. Kolejnego dnia Potwór znów odnalazł uciekinierki. Tym razem nie miały się gdzie schować, a Wróg Jacoba zaczął je gonić. Po kilku minutach kobiety dobiegły do ogrodzenia ultradźwiękowego. Z powodu, iż Kate nie chciała przezeń przejść Juliet musiała ujawnić, że ma kluczyk do kajdanek łączących je i uwolniwszy się przebiegła na drugą stronę płotu. Po niej ruszyła Kate. Potwór po kilku sekundach ruszył w stronę ogrodzenia. Juliet włączyła kod aktywujący je, czym powstrzymała Cerberusa. Wściekły uderzył o niewidzialną zaporę. Po kilku sekundach z dżungli wyłoniły się dwie kolejne chmury, połączona z trzecią. Przypominało to mitycznego trzygłowego psa Cerbera i z tego właśnie powodu DHARMA mogła go nazywać Cerberusem. Spotkanie z Benem i Johnem w chacie Jacoba Jakiś czas później Potwór zamieszkał w opuszczonej chacie w środku dżungli. Przybrał wtedy postać tajemniczego mężczyzny. 21 grudnia domek odwiedzili przywódca Innych Benjamin Linus i John Locke. Ten pierwszy myślał, że chata jest pusta, a Lockowi zamierzał wmówić, że Jacob ukazuje się tylko temu, kto chce. Potwór tymczasem prawdopodobnie zobaczywszy wiedząc o przybyciu "gości" skrył się gdzieś w chacie. Kiedy mężczyźni weszli do domku Ben zaczął rozmawiać z pustym krzesłem, próbując przekonać Johna, że siedzi tam Jacob. Ten jednak nie wierzył i już miał wyjść na zewnątrz, kiedy usłyszał słowa: "Pomóż mi". Zdziwiony ku przestrogą Bena, że Jacob nienawidzi technologii włączył latarkę. Wtedy chata zaczęła się trząść. Ktoś pchnął Bena na szafki, przewrócił lampę naftową, powodując pożar i stanął przed Johnem. Ten przerażony wybiegł z domku a zaraz za nim Benjamin. Spotkanie z Johnem pod postacią Walta Podczas powrotu z chaty Jacoba Ben postrzelił Locke'a i wrzucił go do masowego grobu DHARMY, w obawia, że ten może obalić go jako przywódcę Innych. Ranny John stracił wtedy władzę w nogach, przez co próbował zastrzelić się pistoletem, leżącym między szkieletami pracowników DHARMY. Wtedy nad grobem pojawił się Wróg Jacoba, pod postacią Walta i kazał mu uwierzyć w siebie. Johnowi udało się powstać i opuścić dół, bowiem pocisk Bena przebił go jedynie na wylot i to w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się oddana ojcu nerka. Ukazanie się Hurleyowi Dwa dni później chatę odnalazł błąkający się po dżungli Hurley. Wcześniej słyszał on dziwne szelesty i szepty. Podszedłszy po domek zajrzał przez okno i zauważył siedzącego na fotelu, do którego wcześniej mówił Ben Christiana Shcpharda. W pewnym momencie ktoś pojawił się za oknem i spojrzał przenikliwym okiem na Hugo. Ten krzyknął i uciekł kilka metrów. Zamknął oczy i kiedy ponownie je otworzył znów zobaczył chatę. Tym razem drzwi doń były uchylone. Po kolejnym zamknięciu oczy i policzeniu do 10 chata w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła. Istniej kilka hipotez, tłumaczących tajemniczą sytuację. Według pierwszego Potwór pod postacią Christiana siedział na krześle, podczas gdy ktoś pojawił się przed Hurleyem. Według drugiego tym kimś był właśnie Wróg Jacoba podczas gdy Christian naprawdę się objawił i siedział na fotelu. Kolejna hipoteza jest taka, według której na fotelu usadzone było ciało Christiana, podczas gdy Potwór pod swą naturalną postacią ukazał się Hurleyowi. Jednakże przeciw tej teorii przeczy fakt, że minęło ponad trzy miesiące od śmierci Christiana, a przez ten czas jego ciało zaczęłoby ulegać rozkładowi, zaś postać w chatce wyglądała na żyjącą. Ostatnią, najbardziej prawdopodobną hipotezą jest taka, iż to sam Jacob przybył do chaty by porozmawiać ze swoim bratem. Jacob siedział na krześle, a oko Wroga ujrzał Hurley. Interwencja w Barakach Sześć dni później, 29 grudnia najemnicy Widmore'a zaatakowali Baraki. Po krótkiej rozmowie między przywódcą ukrywających się tam Benem, a liderem agresorów - Martinem Keamy ten zabił córkę tego pierwszego. Ben zamknął się w swym pokoju a następnie przyzwał Potwora. Czarny dym po kilku minutach wtargnął do wioski i ruszył na najemników, pustosząc okoliczne domki. Słychać było nawoływania Keamy'ego do odwrotu. Mężczyzna w Czerni zniszczył Baraki oraz ciężko ranił jednego z najemników - Mayhewa, który jakiś czas później zmarł. Zabranie Claire do chaty Jacoba Kilka godzin później Wróg Jacoba przybrał postać Christiana Shepharda i odnalazł obozujących niedaleko uciekinierów z Baraków, którzy przywołali go wcześniej. Wziął na ręce małego Aarona i obudził jego matkę - Claire. Pozostawiwszy Aarona wraz z nią udał się do chatki Jacoba, gdzie przebywała jeszcze kilka, jeżeli nie kilkanaście dni. W tym czasie Potwór zaraził Claire chorobą, na którą zachorowali w 1988 r. francuscy naukowcy. Spotkanie z Lockiem w chacie Jacoba Następnego dnia po zabraniu Claire pod chatę Jacoba, gdzie pod postacią Christiana Shepharda przebywał Potwór dotarli Hurley, Ben i John. Ten ostatni wszedł do chaty, by zapytać Jacoba jak uratować wyspę. Zastał tam Mężczyzną w Czerni pod postacią Christiana Shepharda, który zaprzeczył, że jest Jacobem, jednak zgodził się mówić w jego imieniu. John po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź: trzeba przesunąć wyspę. W latach 2005 - 2007 Nie jest pewne gdzie zamieszkiwał wtedy Wróg Jacoba, jednak prawdopodobnie w chacie Jacoba. W tym czasie zdołał przekonać mieszkającą w obozie, podobnym do starego obozu Danielle Claire, że jest jej przyjacielem. Ponadto Potwór opracował pewien plan, dzięki któremu mógłby spełnić swój cel, do którego dążył od dzieciństwa - opuścić wyspę. W 2007 r. W 2007 r. na wyspie Hydrze rozbił się samolot rejsu 316, którym prócz zwykłych pasażerów i załogi leciało kilku kandydatów naznaczonych przez Jacoba oraz kilka ważnych dla wyspy osób. Ponadto samolotem przewożone było ciało Johna Locke'a. Wróg Jacoba najwyraźniej wiedział o tym, że ten nie żyje, dlatego też postanowił przybrać jego postać, by manipulować jednym z pasażerów - Benjaminem Linusem, tak by ten zabił Jacoba. Spotkanie z Sun i Frankiem w Barakach Zaraz po katastrofie samolotu dwójka rozbitków - Sun Kwon i Frank Lapidus opuścili Hydrę i popłynęli na główną wyspę, do Baraków szukać informacji o mężu Koreanki. Potwór obserwował przybicie łodzi rozbitków do pomostu Palla Ferry, a następnie dał o sobie znać łamiąc kilka drzew i wydając dziwny dźwięk. Sun uspokoiła Franka, iż to tylko zwierze, zatajając przed nim prawdę o Potworze. Ten tymczasem udał się do Baraków i przybrał postać Christiana Shepharda, po czym wszedł do dawnego domku Bena. Wkrótce potem do Baraków wkroczyli Sun i Frank i zauważyli zapalone światło. Wróg Jacoba wyszedł na próg i ujawnił się przybyszom. Na pytanie Koreanki, czy wie coś o jej mężu Jinie zaprowadził ją i Lapidusa do domku Bena, po czym pokazał zdjęcie personelu DHARMY z r. 1977, na którym widać było właśnie Jina. Następnie tłumacząc się czekającą go długą drogą odszedł. Przybranie postaci Johna Locka. 300px|thumb|right|Umierający Jacob upada na swojego oprawcę Wróg Jacoba przepłynął na wyspę Hydrę pod nieznaną postacią, a następnie przybrał postać Johna Locke'a, którego ciało było przewożone w samolocie 316. Dlaczego Potwór to zrobił? Pierwszym celem była śmierć Jacoba, a pod postacią Johna mógł manipulować Benem tak, by ten zabił go. W drugiej kolejności fałszywy Locke chciał opuścić wyspę - planował to od dwóch tysięcy lat. Po śmierci Jacoba chciał wykorzystać wrak samolotu i nim to przedostać się do świata zewnętrznego. Powodem wybrania postaci akurat Johna Locke'a był prawdopodobnie jego związek z Benem (wcześniej to właśnie Ben nim manipulował) i szukanie przez Locke'a odpowiedzi na tajemnice wyspy. Przybycie do obozu rozbitków Następnego dnia po spotkaniu z Frankiem i Sun brat Jacoba o świcie pojawił się na mieliznach niedaleko obozu rozbitków. Szybko został zauważony przez nich i wyprowadzony na brzeg. Wróg przedstawił się jako John Locke i oznajmił rozbitkom, że zmartwychwstał, przez co wzbudził nieufność ze strony Ilany i Caesara. Ta pierwsza była przywódczynią bardzo ważnej organizacji, która przybyła na wyspę samolotem, by chronić kandydatów, naznaczonych przez Jacoba do ochrony Serca Wyspy. Potwór, wiedział kim są Ilana i jej ludzie, jednak nie mógł się ujawnić, gdyż wtedy jego plan zabicia Jacoba runąłby w gruzach Odpłynięcie z Benem i Sun z Hydry Osądzenie Bena Przybycie do obozu Innych Richarda Alperta Wróg Jacoba, wraz z Benem i Sun niosąc upolowanego dzika niebawem dotarł na plażę, gdzie obozowali Inni pod dowództwem Richarda Alperta. Lider myślał, podobnie jak wszyscy, że to John Locke powrócił i ciekawiło go, gdzie był on przez ostatnie trzy lata. Wróg Jacoba, podając się za Locke'a objął przywództwo nad Innymi. N Dopełnienie przeznaczenia W towarzystwie Richarda i Benjamina Mężczyzna w Czerni wyruszył do dżungli i nocą dotarł niedaleko, od miejsca katastrofy awionetki przemytników narkotyków. Tam powiedział kompanom, że niebawem pojawi się niedaleko podróżujący w czasie John Locke. Nakazał Richardowi, aby wyszedł do niego, opatrzył ranę, zadaną podczas podróży w czasie przez Ethana Roma oraz powiedział, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków na wyspę, ale, żeby to zrobić będzie musiał zginąć. Po chwili kilka metrów od miejsca, gdzie przebywał Wróg Jacoba pojawił się John. Richard wyszedł tak jak kazał mu Potwór i wykonał zadanie. Po zniknięciu Locke'a cała trójka zaczęła wracać do obozu. Droga do Jacoba Następnego dnia w obozie Wróg Jacoba oznajmił, że zamierza poprowadzić Innych na spotkanie z ich przywódcą - Jacobem. Wywołało to wśród Innych poruszenie, bowiem nigdy nie widzieli wodza. Jedynie Alpert i Linus byli sceptykami tego pomysłu, przy czym ten pierwszy zauważył, że John się zmienił. Podczas drogi grupa wędrowała po plaży, kierując się jak myśleli do chaty Jacoba, Wróg jednak okłamywał ich i wiedział, że Jacob mieszka w posągu Taweret, który według planu wędrówki do chaty mieliby minąć. Po drodze Inni dotarli do opuszczonego i zrujnowanego obozu rozbitków. Podczas rozmowy Potwora z Benem wyszło na jaw, że Linus okłamywał Locke'a podczas ich wizyty w chacie i naprawdę wiedział, że tam nikogo nie ma. Wtedy też Cerebrus powiedział, że idzie do Jacoba go zabić, lecz nie zrobi tego sam: mordercą będzie właśnie Ben. Wkrótce Inni dotarli do posągu. Wtedy też Potwór oznajmił, że tu właśnie mieszka ich przywódca. Grupa rozbiła obóz u stup budowli, Wróg, Ben i Richard zaś ruszyli po schodach ku wejściu. Według tradycji jedynie przywódca może odwiedzać Jacoba, jednak Potwór sprzeciwił się jej i zabrał do środka Bena, Richard zaś musiał zostać. We wnętrzu ruin posągu Tawaret Kiedy Ben i Locke weszli w końcu do sali, w której żył Jacob przywódca Innych skrywał się za filarami. Na środku sali zaś płynęło ognisko. Potwór dał Benowi nóż i wtedy też pojawił się Jacob, który od razu poznał, iż pod postacią Locke'a skrywa się Cerberus. Bracia rozpoczęli krótką rozmowę, podczas której Jacob powiedział, że Wróg wreszcie znalazł owe furtki, o których mówił w XIX wieku. Wkrótce Linus zaczął wyrzucać Jacobowi, że zawsze był mu obojętny i nigdy nie mógł się z nim spotkać. Widząc, że przywódcę nie obchodzi jego mowa wyjął sztylet Cerberusa i rzucił się z nim na Jacoba. Ten dźgnięty osunął się na ziemię i umierając zaczął coś mówić. Wróg nachylił się nad bratem i usłyszał słowa: "Oni nadchodzą". To rozwścieczyło Potwora. Czarny kopnął konającego, który wpadł do paleniska. Walka z ludźmi Ilany i porwanie Richarda Po śmierci Jacoba Potwór wysłał na zewnątrz Bena, który miał sprowadzić Richarda. Linus został jednak schwytany przez przybyłą grupę Ilany, która przejęła dowództwo na plaży. Inni ukazali zszokowanemu mężczyźnie ciało Johna Locke'a. Ben jednak nie chciał wyjawić co naprawdę stało się w posągu, mówiąc jedynie, że z Jacobem wszystko w porządku. Prowadzony przez Brama i jego towarzyszy Linus dotarł do komnaty, gdzie na "tronie" Jacoba siedział jego wróg. Mężczyzna w Czerni wyjaśnił strażnikom zabitego, że Jacob nie żyje i, że są wolni. Wściekły Bram otworzył ogień, a za nim jego ludzie. Potwór został kilkanaście razy postrzelony, jednak pociski nie mogły go zabić, dopóki istniało Źródło Życia. Fałszywy Locke uciekł za drzwi, by po chwili runąć na strażników pod postacią kolumny dymu. Towarzysze Brama zostali zamordowani, on sam zaś zdołał usypać popielny krąg, przez który Potwór nie mógł przejść. Wróg jednak uderzył w strop, powodując upadek kilku kamieni, które wytrąciły Brama z kręgu. Mężczyzna nie zdążył zorientować się co się stało, gdy został chwycony i roztrzaskany o ścianę przez Potwora. Bestia skryła się gdzieś, by przyjąć ciało Locke'a. Wróg Jacoba wyjaśnił Benowi, że to on jest Potworem, a następnie w jego towarzystwie opuścił posąg. Ukazując się na plaży wywołał przerażenie wśród Innych, którzy zaczęli mierzyć do niego z karabinów i pistoletów i jedynie słowa Richarda powstrzymały strzały. Potwór podszedł do Alperta, ujawnił kim jest po czym uderzywszy kilka razy odebrał przytomność. Krzyknąwszy do Innych, że bardzo się na nich zawiódł oddalił się, zabierając nieprzytomnego Richarda. Próba rekrutacji Richarda Potwór udał się z Richardem do dżungli, po czym uwięził go w wiszącej na drzewie siatce. Jakiś czas później Alpert zbudził się i został uwolniony. Wróg Jacoba próbował nakłonić go do przejścia na jego stronę, jednak Richard opierał się mu. W pewnym momencie Wrogowi ukazał się duch młodego Jacoba, niezauważony przez przywódcę Innych. Potwór odszedł, zapewniając Richarda, że zawsze może zmienić zdanie. Rekrutacja Sawyera Pod postacią czarnego dymu Potwór odwiedził Baraki i niezauważony obserwował przez jakiś czas przebywającego tam Sawyera. Następnie Mężczyzna w Czerni powrócił do dżungli, przybrał postać Johna Locke'a i pod nią powrócił do Baraków, a następnie wszedł do domku, gdzie przebywał Sawyer. Zdziwiony James szybko dowiedział się, że mężczyzna nie jest zmartwychwstałym Lockiem, nie wiedział jednak, że jest on Potworem. Wróg zapewnił Sawyera, że gdy tylko pójdzie z nim uzyska odpowiedzi, dlaczego lot 815 rozbił się na wyspie. Przyjąwszy propozycję Potwora James ruszył z nim, jednakże w dżungli wyjął pistolet i zamierzał go zabić. Mężczyzna w Czerni zdołał jednak zmanipulować go, aby tego nie robił. Idącym mężczyznom objawił się w pewnym momencie duch młodego Jacoba. Cerberus rzucił się za nim w pogoń, jednak potknął o korzeń i upadł. Wtedy duch powiedział bratu, iż nie może tego zrobić, chodziło prawdopodobnie o kandydatów. Wściekł Potwór krzyknął, aby nie mówił mu czego nie może robić. W tym czasie Sawyer napotkał Richarda Alperta, który próbował nakłonić go do ucieczki przed Wrogiem, jednak bez skutku. Widząc nadchodzącego Mężczyznę w Czerni dawny lider Innych zbiegł do dżungli. Po jakimś czasie panowie dotarli do klifu, a następnie po serii drabinek zaczęli schodzić do jaskini. Wtedy jednak jedna z drabinek zerwała się, zaś Sawyer o mało nie spał na skały. Po uratowani mężczyzny Potwór zabrał go do jaskini, gdzie uniósł biały kamień, po czym wrzucił do morza. Następnie ukazał Jamesowi wypisane na skałach jaskini nazwiska kandydatów Jacoba, wśród których znalazło się nazwisko Sawyera. Potwór wyjaśnił że to Jacob ściągnął kandydatów na wyspę, po to, by po jego śmierci zajęli jego miejsce. Wróg dał Jamesowi trzy możliwości: zostać następcą Jacoba, czekać na rozwój wydarzeń lub podążyć za nim w celu opuszczenia wyspy. Sawyer wybrał trzeci wariant. Przygotowania do zdobycia Świątyni Pozostawiwszy Sawyera Potwór ruszył do obozu Claire, gdzie napotkał także Jina Kwona. Wkrótce Potwór ruszył wraz z dziewczyną pod mury Świątyni, gdzie zamieszkiwały dwie grupy Innych - ludzie Dogena i grupa z plaży, która dołączyła do pobratymców po śmierci Jacoba i porwaniu Richarda Alperta. Mężczyzna w Czerni wyjaśnił Claire plan ataku na Świątynię i wkrótce wysłał ją do siedziby Innych, by ogłosiła, iż chce się widzieć z Dogenem. Lider jednak nie zamierzał wychodzić na spotkanie i uwięził kobietę w kamiennym dole, w Świątyni. Kilka godzin później Potwór spotkał pod budowlą Sayida Jarraha, wysłanego przez Innych z misją zabicia Wroga, w rzeczywistości zaś na pewną śmierć z jego ręki. Brat Jacoba nie zabił jednak Irakijczyka a przeciągnął go na swoją stronę i odtąd mężczyzna był jego marionetką. Zgodnie z planem Sayid ruszył do Świątyni i przekazał Innym, że mają czas do zmierzchu aby przyłączyć się do Potwora, w przeciwnym bowiem razie zginą. O zachodzie słońca Jarrah na polecenie Wroga zamordował Dogena, umożliwiając Mężczyźnie w Czerni wkroczenie do Świątyni. Pod postacią czarnego dymu Potwór zamordował strażników, wtargnął na teren budowli i rozpoczął rzeź Innych, mordując każdego, kogo napotkał, prócz sprzymierzeńców. Niezauważeni przez monstrum do Świątyni wtargnęli stronnicy Jacoba, pod przywództwem Ilany Verdansky, która miała za zadanie odnalezienie i zabranie wszystkich przebywających w kompleksie budowli kandydatów Jacoba. Misja powiodła się i cała grupa wymknęła się Wrogowi, który tymczasem wraz z Sayidem, Claire oraz zdesperowaną Kate Austen opuścił pełną trupów Świątynię i spotkał się z czekającą poza nią grupą Innych, którzy przeszli na jego stronę. Na czele swoich stronników Potwór opuścił okolice Świątyni i ruszył w głąb dżungli, gdzie grupa przeczekała noc i przebywała, w czasie, kiedy przywódca ruszył na plażę w celu zwerbowania Benjamina Linusa, który przyłączył się do stronników Jacoba, jednak ich przywódczyni Ilana kiedy dowiedziała się, iż to on zabił Jacoba kazała mu kopać dla niego grób. Wróg przybył pod postacią dymu w okolice plaży i pod jednym z drzew położył karabin, następnie zaś ukazał się Benowi i oznajmił mu o karabinie i nakłonił do ucieczki. Droga do Serca Wyspy Wydarzenia w Sercu Wyspy i klęska Potwora Wkrótce potem Jack, Potwór i Desmond udali się do Źródła Życia. Wszedłszy do jaskini dotarli na skraj wodospadu, następnie zaś opuścili Desmonda do Serca Wyspy. Mężczyzna jak, że przeżycie katastrofy elektromagnetcznej w 2004 r. wywołało u niego odporności na elektromagnetyzm wszedł do miejsca, z którego wydobywało się tajemnicze światło i usunął kamień. W wyniku tego Źródło Życia zostało wyłączone, a energia wyspy obróciła się przeciwko niej i rozpoczęła proces jej niszczenia. Niespodziewanie jaskinia zaczęła się walić, co doprowadziło do utraty przytomności przez Desmonda. Potwór uciekł z groty, jednak został powalony przez Jacka, który uderzając go kilka razy w twarz odkrył, że wszystkie jego moce uleciały z chwilą wyłączenia Źródła Życia. Przerażony tym faktem Wróg Jacoba uciekł z okolic jaskini i udał się na klify, gdzie przycumowana była żaglówka, którą zamierzał odpłynąć z wyspy. Wtedy jednak pojawił się ścigający go Jack i rozpoczęła się walka. Podczas niej Mężczyzna w Czerni dźgnął swojego wroga nożem w brzuch i próbował przeciąć mu tętnice. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się Kate i postrzeliła go. Ranny morderca został zrzucony przez Jacka z klifu i zginął upadając na skały. Tak odszedł bezpowrotnie największy wróg wyspy, morderca dziesiątek ludzi, który aby osiągnąć swój cel - wydostać się do świata zewnętrznego szedł po trupach niewinnych. Jako śmiertelnik Narodziny Wraz z Jacobem urodzili się w tym samym dniu, byli bliźniakami. Byli synami Claudii, która zaraz po porodzie została zabita przez tajemniczą kobietę. Owa kobieta wychowała chłopców, którzy nazywali ją matką. Dzieciństwo Polegało one głownie na spacerowaniu po wyspie, do czasu gdy pewnego razu wraz z bratem podczas polowania, zobaczyli ludzi. Byli to rozbitkowie ze statku, którym na wyspę przybyła ich prawdziwa matka Claudia.Po tym zdarzeniu natychmiast udali się do swojej fałszywej matki chcąc dowiedzieć się kim są ci nieznajomi. W odpowiedzi na pytanie kobieta zaprowadziła ich do do jaskini, z której wydobywało się bardzo mocne światło. Powiedziała że to życie a ludzie z drugiej strony wyspy są źli i pragną je ukraść a kiedy to się stanie wszyscy umrą. Ujawniła też fakt, iż jej zadaniem jest ochrona tego życia i to że kiedyś jeden z nich ją zastąpi. Jako dusza uwięziona w formie Potwora przybierająca postacie zmarłych Zły za zabicie swojej przyrodniej matki Jacob, wrzuca swojego brata do źródła (serca wyspy). Chwilę później wylatuje z niego czarny dym, przewracają przy tym Jacoba. Tak powstaje Potwór. |} 1867 Mieszka na Wyspie w nieznanym miejscu, często przebywa na polanie na której stoją kamienne rzeźby i meble. Pała nienawiścią do Jacoba. Pewnego dnia przysiada się do niego gdy ten obserwuje statek Czarna Skała sunący w kierunku Wyspy, ironizuje, że to pewnie Jacob ich sprowadził i znów wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Jacob stwierdza, że mężczyzna jest w wielkim błędzie. Poirytowany Wróg stwierdza, że Jacob nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciałby go zabić, Jacob odpiera, że ma tego świadomość. Wróg odpiera, że pewnego dnia znajdą furtkę powrotu a wtedy spełni swoją groźbę po czym odchodzi zdenerwowany. W nocy tego samego dnia w wyniku potężnego sztormu jednostka niszczy Posąg łamiąc go na kawałki po czym ląduje w środku dżungli. Kolejnego dnia nad ranem Potwór odwiedza wrak i morduje całą załogę, przy życiu pozostaje tylko niewolnik z Wysp Kanaryjskich - Ricardus, gdy Czarny Dym próbuje już go zabić ten zaczyna się gorączkowo modlić, stwór błyska kilka razy ostrym światłem prosto na mężczyznę po czym znika. Jakiś czas później Wróg Jacoba powraca na statek by wygnać duch żony niewolnika - Isabelli, która objawiła się mężowi. Później po raz trzeci zjawia się na statku, tym razem w swej normalnej postaci. Daje przymocowanemu łańcuchem do ściany Ricardusowi wodę, mówi mu, że wygląda na to, że znalazł się w piekle oraz, że on jest dla niego przyjacielem. Potwór zdradza też, że jest na Wyspie od długiego czasu, następnie pokazuje Ricardo klucze, mówi, że należą do kapitana i prawdopodobnie oswobodzą go z łańcuchów ale zanim tego dokona musi mieć pewność, że niewolnik w ramach rekompensaty wykona to co on mu powierzy. Ricardus obiecuję że zrobi wszystko czego tylko będzie chciał. Wróg Jacoba uwalnia Hiszpana i mówi, że dobrze go widzieć bez tych łańcuchów. Następnie pomaga wstać osłabionemu więźniowi i mówi, że aby stąd uciec będzie musiał zabić diabła. Następnie Potwór zabiera osłabionego mężczyznę na swoja polanę gdzie daje mu zjeść dziczyznę i mówi, że musi iść na plażę gdzie spotka mężczyznę w białej koszuli. Gdy tylko go zobaczy ma wbić mu nóż w serce bo jeśli da mu powiedzieć choćby słowo dzięki swemu darowi przekonywania ten ktoś przeżyje. Mówi także, że ten mężczyzna to diabeł oraz przyznaje się do bycia Czarnym Dymem. Tłumaczy też Hiszpanowi, że diabeł odebrał mu całe jego człowieczeństwo oraz obiecuję, że jeśli wykona jego polecenie przywróci do życia Isabellę. Były niewolnik zgadza się i odchodzi we wskazanym kierunku. Popołudniem tego samego dnia Ricardo powraca, Potwór od razu wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak i pyta się czy zabił Jacoba. Ricardo daje mu do zrozumienia, że tego nie zrobił i wręcza mu prezent od Jacoba - biały kamień. Potwór też daje swój prezent - łańcuszek z krzyżykiem należący do żony Hiszpana, który znalazł na statku i lekko rozgoryczony jego postawą daje mu do zrozumienia, że jego propozycja jest wciąż aktualna a do tej pory póki nie wykona zadania nie spotka się z żona po czym korzystając z chwili nieuwagi rozbitka znika. Kilka godzin później o wczesnym zachodzie słońca Potwór siedzi na szczycie wzgórza i bawi się w ręku białym kamieniem, nagle przychodzi Jacob. Siada koło wroga i szydzi z otrzymanego od niego samego prezentu, Potwór odpiera spokojnie, że szydzenie nie jest w stylu Jacoba więc niech tego nie robi. Następnie Jacob stwierdza, że Wróg chciał go zabić. Ten potwierdza i mówi, że będzie to robił jeszcze nie raz, aż do skutku po czym pyta się z rezygnacją czy nie może mu po prostu pozwolić opuścić Wyspy? Jacob zapewnia, że póki żyję nie ma takiej możliwości. Potwór mówi więc, że będzie musiał go zabić na co Jacob ripostuje, że nawet jeśli to zrobi ktoś zajmie jego miejsce, Wróg zaznacza, że tego kogoś też zabije. Jacob traci chęć na dalszą rozmowę, daje rozmówcy butelkę z winem i mówi, że to aby czas mu szybciej zleciał po czym odchodzi ze słowami: "Do zobaczenia" na ustach. Potwór przekręca butelkę do góry dnem, mówi sam do siebie, że ich następne spotkanie nastąpi szybciej niż Jacob się tego spodziewa po czym z impetem rozbija butelkę o skałę na której siedzi. 1988 thumb|left|230px|Potwór atakuje Montanda18 listopada 1988 roku na wyspę trafił ponton francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej. Razem z Danielle Rousseau, Montandem, Nadine, Brennanem, Lacombem i Robertem na plażę trafił Jin-Soo Kwon, rozbitek z lotu 815 i podróżnik w czasie. Francuzi próbowali nawiązać łączność ze światem zewnętrznym, lecz wciąż słyszeli w odbiorniku głos powtarzający liczby: 4,8, 15,16,23,42. Będąca w ciąży Danielle poprosiła Jina, by zaprowadził ich do wieży radiowej. W trakcie podróży przez dżunglę Francuzi zauważyli, ze zginęła Nadine. Początkowo myśleli, że została w tyle, lecz nagle usłyszeli tajemniczy dźwięk. Koreańczyk wyjaśnił im, że to potwór i kazał uciekać, lecz Montand zaoponował rozpoczynając poszukiwania koleżanki. Wkrótce znaleźli jej plecak, a gdy spojrzeli w górę, zobaczyli na drzewie jej martwe ciało, które spadło na ziemię. Na okrzyk Jina wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Gdy Montand na chwilę przystanął ponownie usłyszeli tykanie i mechaniczne dźwięki, a między drzewami przemknął obłoczek czarnego dymu. thumb|right|230px|Potwór trzyma Montanda. Po chwili przed Francuzem wzniósł się wróg Jacoba pod postacią słupa czarnego dymu. Schwytał mężczyznę i zaczął go ciągnąć przez dżunglę. Pozostali pobiegli za nimi. Gdy ekipa dotarła do muru świątyni, człowiek w czerni zaczął wciągać ofiarę do dziury w ziemi. Po chwili z dołu dobiegł głos rannego, który poprosił o pomoc, przekonując, że bestia odeszła. Wszyscy poza Jinem i Rousseau zeszli na dół. Po chwili nastąpił błysk i Koreańczyk przeniósł się w czasie. Tymczasem w podziemiach muru choroba "opętała" Francuzów, a Montand zginął. Jego ciało leżało przy zejściu do podziemi jeszcze w 2007 roku. thumb|left|220px|Rousseau celuje do Roberta. Po chwili Jin pojawił się w tym samym miejscu, w styczniu 1989 roku. Widząc słup dymu na wybrzeżu udał się w tamtym kierunku. Odnalazł na miejscu obóz Danielle, a w nim ciała zastrzelonych Brennana i Lacombe'a. Tymczasem Rousseau celowała do Roberta, ojca swojej córki. Twierdziła, że podobnie jak pozostali Robert "zachorował" i jest pod wpływem potwora. Ten przekonał ją, że czarny dym jest tylko systemem obronnym świątyni i nie jest chory. Gdy Rousseau opuściła broń, Francuz nagle w nią wycelował i próbował ją zabić, lecz Danielle uprzednio opróżniła magazynek. Wściekła strzeliła mu w głowę. Po chwili zobaczyła Jina, do którego także zaczęła strzelać, lecz udało mu się uciec. 2004 W 2004 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się lot 815 Wróg Jacoba mieszka w drewnianej chatce w środku dżungli, nienawidzi technologii, na wszelki kontakt z nią reaguje agresją. 22 września, tuż po katastrofie lotu 815 Potwór odnajduje w dżungli trumnę, która wypadła z samolotu. Otwiera ją i widzi ciało Christiana Shepharda, Czarny Dym przybiera postać zmarłego ojca Jacka. Już po chwili w nowym ciele widzi w dżungli nieprzytomnego Jacka, który wypadł z samolotu. Napotkanego po chwili psa - Vincenta wykorzystuje do przebudzenia mężczyzny. thumb|left|Pilot wzięty przez potwora.‎ Kolejna aktywność Potwora w dniu katastrofy to wieczór gdy rozbitkowie na plaży przyglądali się wyrywanym w dżungli drzewom oraz wsłuchiwali się w głośny, mechaniczny dźwięk. W tym samym odcinku Jack, Kate i Charlie ruszyli na poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. Wewnątrz wraku odnaleźli Pilota maszyny, który chwilę potem został porwany przez Potwora. 26 września Potwór znów używa postaci Christiana, tym razem ukazuje się z oddali Jackowi. Podczas polowania Locke spotyka Potwora, lecz ten go nie zabija a prawdopodobnie ukazuje mu "Serce wyspy". Po jakimś czasie Locke zwierza się Jackowi, że "spojrzał w oko tej Wyspy, a to co zobaczył, było piękne." thumb|right|Locke patrzy na Potwora. Boone widzi Potwora podczas halucynacji wywołanych przez wsmarowaną w jego ranę pastę. Stworzenie goni chłopaka oraz jego siostrę, Shannon. Po chwili dopada dziewczynę i porywa ją. Boone po jakimś czasie znajduje Shannon martwą, co także jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. 5 października Czarny Dym obserwuje Sayida zmierzającego do obozowiska Danielle, gdy ten dociera na miejsce daje o sobie znać za pomocą odgłosów. thumb|left|Potwór Podczas podróży do ciemnego terytorium, do Czarnej skały, Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate oraz Leslie Arzt znów spotykają Potwora. Chowają się za dużymi drzewami, gdzie są bezpieczni. Na pytanie Jacka, czemu to stworzenie ma służyć, Danielle odpowiada: 'temu, czemu służą wszystkie systemy obronne - by coś chronić". Kate zaś pyta, co może być tak mocno strzeżonego. Francuzka odpowiada: "Wyspa". Niedługo potem czarny dym znów się pojawia i próbuje wciągnąć Locke'a do otworu, z którego się wyłonił. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zostaje uratowany dzięki Jackowi i Kate, którzy przytrzymują Johna, a do dziury wrzucają dynamit zabrany z Czarnej Skały. Potwór znika. , thumb|right|Eko i Potwór 10 listopada Charlie i Mr. Eko spotykają Potwora. Zbliża się on do Eko, który wcale nie wydaje się przerażony. W smugach dymu widać sceny z przeszłości Nigeryjczyka. Po chwili dym znika. thumb|left|Śmierć Eko Po długiej nieobecności Wróg Jacoba objawia się znowu, tym razem 2 grudnia. Przybiera wtedy postać brata Eko - Yemiego, którego ciało leży w awionetce na Wyspie. Pod ta postacią spotyka się z Eko i rozmawia z nim, na końcu ironicznie stwierdza, że "nie wie dlaczego Eko zwraca się do niego jakby był jego bratem" po czym przybiera formę Potwora i morduje Eko Tunde rzucając nim po drzewach. Umierający Eko zostawia jeszcze wiadomość wyrytą w swym kiju do rozbitków: "Wy będziecie następni" po czym umiera 10 dni później Czarny Dym ściga w dżungli przykute kajdankami do siebie Kate i Juliet. Dziewczyny chowają się wśród drzew. Potwór odnajduje je, lecz nie robi im krzywdy - zdaje się im przyglądać, wydając przy tym odgłos towarzyszący robieniu zdjęć (być może "skanuje" pamięć?). Dzień później drugi raz widzimy stwora również goniącego Kate i Juliet, dziewczyny uciekając natrafiają na płot, przez który Kate nie chce przejść. Juliet mówi, że jest wyłączony, wyciąga kluczyk do kajdanek i odpina się od Kate. Kobiety przechodzą przez płot, po czym Juliet uruchamia urządzenie. Płot wytwarza niewidzialną barierę, której Potwór nie może pokonać - odbija się od bariery i znika. Juliet ujawnia, że Inni wiedzą o istnieniu Potwora, lecz nie wiedzą czym on jest. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba patrzy na [[Hugo ]] 21 grudnia 2004 do chatki Wroga Jacoba wchodzą John Locke i Benjamin Linus. Ben który nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba okłamuje Locke'a, że mieszka on właśnie w tej chatce i rozmawia na popis z pustym krzesłem twierdząc, że siedzi właśnie na nim Jacob. Locke wyśmiewa Bena twierdząc, że nie da się nabrać na jego oszustwa i chce już wyjść z chatki gdy Wróg Jacoba mówi "Pomóż mi". Zaskoczony John odwraca się i pyta się Bena czy coś mówił. Równie zszokowany Linus stwierdza, że nie odzywał się. Zafrasowany Locke wbrew ostrzeżeniom Bena wyjmuje latarkę i zapala ją. Wtedy ukrywający się w ciemnościach Wróg Jacoba wybucha złością, rzuca po ścianach krzesłami, tłucze szkło oraz rzuca Benem o ścianę. Przerażony Locke wybiega z chatki, tuż za nim podąża Ben. thumb|left|225px|Wróg Jacoba w chatce Dwa dni później, 23 grudnia do chatki podchodzi zabłąkany w dżungli Hurley. Gdy zbliża się do okna widzi usadzone na krześle ciało Christiana Shepharda, wtem Potwór w postaci brata Jacoba zbliża się do okna i lustruje Hugo swoim przerażającym wzrokiem. Hurley ucieka. thumb|left|Potwór atakuje ludzi Widmore'a 29 grudnia zdesperowany i zrozpaczony po śmierci Alex Ben zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu w swoim domku w Barakach i wzywa Potwora poprzez spuszczenie wody do źródła Wyspy. Monstrum natychmiast zjawia się i wymordowuje żołnierzy Keamy'ego okupujących Baraki, umożliwiając Benowi, Johnowi, Sawyerowi, Hurleyowi i Milesowi opuszczenie Dharmaville. Dzień później w nocy pod postacią Christiana Shepharda objawia się Claire i bierze w ręce Aarona, zszokowana dziewczyna ulega "czarowi" gościa i zostawiając Aarona udaje się z nim myśląc, że to jej ojciec do chatki. W Sylwestra 2004 jako Christian przyjmuje w chatce Johna Locke'a, który chce rozmawiać z Jacobem. Potwór okłamuje rozbitka, że on może rozmawiać w jego imieniu. W trakcie spotkania Locke widzi w chatce otumanioną Claire, która mówi mu, że w końcu jest tam gdzie być powinna. Z kolei gdy Locke pyta co mają teraz zrobić fałszywy ojciec Jacka nakazuje mu przesunąć Wyspę wiedząc jakie to będzie miało efekty. Nieznany czas Podczas jednego z przeskoków Wyspy ranny po upadku na dno studni Locke znajduje się w mroźnej jaskini prowadzącej do kołowrotka. Fałszywy Christian objawia się i mówi Johnowi, że jest tu by pomóc mu dokończyć zadanie, sugeruje, że błędem było pozwolenie Benowi na przeniesienie Wyspy. Obserwuje Johna gdy ten przenosi Wyspę. Na koniec mówi mu: "Pozdrów mojego syna" 2007 Kiedy Sun i Frank docierają do baraków, słyszą poruszającego się Potwora wśród zarośli otaczających osiedle. Kreatura nie ukazuję się im ani nie atakuje, chwilę później się oddala. Zamiast tego pojawia w jednej z chatek i wychodzi na ganek. Gdy Sun pyta o Jina zaprasza parę do jednego z domków. Tam pokazuje im zdjęcie Dharmy z 1977 roku na którym są Jack, Kate i Hurley mówiąc, że tam właśnie jest teraz jej mąż. thumb|Potwór otacza Bena thumb thumb|Płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca potwora przed egipskim bogiem W barakach Ben próbuje przywołać potwora, a gdy ten nie pojawia się, Ben schodzi w podziemia świątyni, by poddać się sądowi. Czarny dym wynurza się z pod rzeźby przedstawiającej Anubisa i kreaturę, otacza mężczyznę, zaś w jego kłębach widać fragmenty z życia Benjamina, po czym Potwór chowa się w głębi ziemi, pod rzeźbą. Linusowi ukazuję się potem Alex, która zna jego zamiary zabicia Johna. Dziewczyna ostrzega, by tego nie robił i podążał za Locke'm. W tej scenie Alex była najprawdopodobniej wcieleniem Potwora. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba pojawia się na plaży jako [[John Locke ]]W 2007 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się samolot linii Wróg Jacoba przyjmuje ciało Johna Locke'a który martwy był przewożony tymże lotem. Dzień po katastrofie pojawia się przy brzegu stojąc po kostki w wodzie i zostaje wyprowadzony na brzeg przez rozbitków. Stwierdza, że nazywa się John Locke i ostatnie co pamięta to umieranie. Od razu budzi podejrzenia Ilany i Caesara, kolejnego dnia rano spokojnie je mango i rozmawia z Ilaną. Widać, że jest bardzo zadowolony i ma triumfalne spojrzenie. Wieczorem w stacji Hydra Caesar zdradza fałszywemu Locke'owi, iż chwilę przed katastrofą widział jak kilku pasażerów lotu po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. John twierdzi, że wie co się stało po czym opowiada mu o tym jak przez 108 dni razem z innymi znajdował się na tej Wyspie, po czym sześciu z nich ją opuściło i on musiał udać się do świata zewnętrznego aby ich odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. Mówi także, że w trakcie tej misji został zabity. Zaciekawiony Caesar prowadzi Locke'a do pomieszczenia z rannymi - na jednym z łóżek śpi Benjamin Linus. John mówi, że to człowiek który go zabił. Wieczorem tego dnia udaje się do stacji Hydry gdzie leży poobijany Ben. Siada przy jego łóżku i czeka na pobudkę Linusa, gdy ona następuje Fałszywy Locke wita cynicznie mężczyznę, Ben jest wyraźnie zszokowany. Mimo to udaje, że wiedział iż Locke wróci do życia na Wyspie i dlatego go zabił. Kolejnego dnia w gabinecie Linusa w stacja Hydra fałszywy John pyta Bena dlaczego go zabił. Linus stwierdza, że Locke miał za zadanie sprowadzić O6 z powrotem na Wyspę. Jednak zawiódł więc Ben musiał przejąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Potrzebował informacji jak wrócić. Gdy je uzyskał, uśmiercił Johna by rozbitkowie wrócili na Wyspę. Locke mówi, że pomoże Benowi w byciu osądzonym. Stwierdza, że jeśli Linus robił wszystko dla dobra Wyspy, to potwór na pewno to zrozumie. Gdy przy łodziach zaczepia ich Caesar Ben strzela do niego mówiąc by John potraktował to jako przeprosiny. Kilka godzin później kiedy dwaj panowie dopływają do baraków, Locke trafnie stwierdza, że Ben chce być osądzony za zabicie córki. Linus nic nie odpowiada, jest bardzo zaskoczony. W domku Bena spotykają Sun i Franka. John mówi, że jeśli Sun chce jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swojego męża to musi zostać. Koreanka zgadza się, natomiast Frank wraca do stacji Hydra. Po nieudanej próbie wezwania potwora, John proponuje zaprowadzić Bena do miejsca gdzie na pewno będzie Czarny Dym. Niedługo mężczyźni i Koreanka dochodzą do Świątyni. Locke i Ben wchodzą do dziury pod murem. Gdy przemierzają tunele, zapada się podłoga i Linus wpada do pomieszczenia gdzie zostaje osądzony. Gdy John pyta co się stało, otrzymuje odpowiedz "Pozwolił mi żyć". thumb|left|200px|Wróg Jacoba wpycha umierającego [[Jacoba do ognia ]] Następnie cała trójka udaje się do obozu Innych. Locke rozmawia z Richardem. Następnie wraz z Alpertem i Benem idą do dżungli. Tam poleca Richardowi, aby opatrzył człowieka, który zaraz pojawi się obok samolotu przemytników. Ma mu również powiedzieć, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków z powrotem na wyspę oraz ze będzie musiał zginąć, aby wykonać to zadanie. Chwilę później odbywa się scena znana nam z odcinka . Gdy wracają do obozu Locke przemawia do Innych i proponuje im wspólne spotkanie z Jacobem. Pomysł ten nie podoba się tylko Benowi i Richardowi. Idąc do celu John mówi Benowi, że idę do Jacoba aby go zabić i będzie musiał zrobić to właśnie Linus. W trakcie podróży mówi do Richarda, że po wszystkim będzie musiał wymordować pasażerów lotu 316. Te słowa zastanawiają Alperta i powodują, że zaczyna mieć podejrzenia iż osoba z którą rozmawia nie jest Johnem Lockiem. Kiedy docierają do Posągu Locke i Ben wchodzą do pomieszczenia pod nim, aby spotkać się z Jacobem. John mówi liderowi Innych, że musiał bardzo dużo przejść, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Następnie mówi, żeby Ben wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Jacob mówi do Bena, że powinien opuścić posąg i dać panom obgadać swoje sprawy, cynicznie zerka też na swojego wroga w ciele Locke'a i mówi, że w końcu odnalazł swoją furtkę. Następnie Jacob próbuje przekonać Linusa, że nie musi tego robić. Zszokowany Ben wypomina Jacobowi wszystkie straszne rzeczy które spotkały go po mimo wiernej służbie Wyspie. Następnie wyjmuje nóż i wbija go w serce Jacoba. Gdy ten upada na ziemię zaczyna coś mamrotać pod nosem, zaciekawiony wróg Jacoba pochyla się i pyta się co Jacob mówi. Ten szepcze "Oni nadchodzą". Wyraźnie zirytowany tymi słowami fałszywy Locke wpycha umierającego Jacoba do paleniska i triumfalnie obserwuje płonącego przeciwnika. Ofiary Cerber thumb|right|180px|Mityczny CerberCerber to nazwa używana wiele razy na ukrytej mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych, ujawnionych w epizodzie . Został ujawniony przez Carltona Cuse'a i Damona Lindelofa na galerii Comic Con 2007 jako kolejna nazwa potwora. Cuse powiedział, że była to "jedna z" nazw potwora, natomiast Lindelof potwierdził, że Radzinsky i Kelvin nazywali potwora imieniem Cerberus i sugerowali, że "mógł już być nazwą stosowaną przez DHARMA Initiative" dla oznaczenia potwora. Cerberus to również . Potwór często przyjmuje kształt węża co może być źródłem pochodzenia nazwy. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Eko i Potwór.Jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy także potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przybrał on formę pająka, który ukąsił Nikki w epizodzie Expose. * W epizodzie kiedy Juliet i Kate spotykają się z Potworem, ten pojawia się z dżungli w postaci trzech osobnych strumieni czarnego dymu, który wówczas złącza się w jedno. Trzy osobne "głowy" mogą być odzwierciedleniem mitycznego Cerbera - trójgłowego psa. * W epizodzie Jack zapobiega wciągnięciu Locke'a przez potwora do podziemnej pieczary. Może to mieć związek z mitologicznym Cerberem, ponieważ był on wg definicji Strażnikiem Podziemia. Inne odwołania do podziemia występują również w: hieroglifach w Stacji Łabędź, na Ukrytej Mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych oraz gdy Anthony Cooper mówi że Wyspa, jest "piekłem". * Dół, do którego potwór chciał wciągnąć Johna może też być jednym z CV (otworów, dołów) zaznaczonych na ukrytej mapie. * Wróg Jacoba to Adam a jego matka to Ewa ( dwa ciała znalezione przez Jacka i Kate w jaskiniach) * Po zabiciu brata Wróg Jacoba utknął w formie Johna Locke'a (nie mógł zmienić się w kogoś innego) i mógł być albo dymem albo Locke'iem. * Postać Wroga Jacoba, była wzorowana na postaci Pennywise'a z powieści "To" Stephena Kinga. Pennywise był klaunem, jedną z postaci, w którą wcielało się To - bliżej nieokreślone zło, wróg. Wróg Jacoba nie ma imienia tak samo jak To z książki Stephena Kinga. Obie postaci dodatkowo przebywają w podziemiach (Wróg Jacoba w podziemiach świątyni, a To - w kanałach powieściowego miasta Derry) i obie postaci potrafią wcielać się w zmarłe osoby. * W ekranizacji powieści "To" tytułowego antagonistę grał aktor Tim Curry. Podobno był rozpatrywany także do roli Wroga Jacoba. * Sawyer w finale serialu nazywa Mężczyznę w Czerni "dymkiem" (ang. Smokey), przez co to określenie weszło do kanonu nazw Potwora. Wcześniej nazwał go "dymną rzeczą" (ang. that smoke thing) * Wróg Jacoba nazywany jest w różny sposób: Potwór, Czarny Dym, Potwór dymny - to nazwy wymyślone przez rozbitków. DHARMA określiła go mianem Cerberus; francuska ekspedycja jako System ochronny. Ben z kolei w jednym z odcinków piątego sezonu rozmowie z "Johnem" mówi, że nie Inni nie mieli na to nazwy. Juliet w odcinku "Left Behind" mówi "nie wiemy co to jest, ale boi się naszych słupów". Jacob mówi o nim Mężczyzna ubrany na czarno lub brat. Richard zaś określa go jako To coś. * Fani nadali Potworowi wiele innych nazw, m.in. 'Esaw, Facet w Czerni, Gość w Czerni, Flocke, Lockeness monster, Un-locke '''itd. * Wróg Jacoba miał posiadać własne imię - Samuel. Scenarzyści doszli jednak do wniosku, że będzie efektowniej, jeśli nie będzie miał imienia. * Jest to jedyna postać w serialu mająca największą liczbę aktorów ją grających. * Potwór nie może pokonać bariery elektromagnetycznej / kręgu popiołu obojętnie czy jest dymem, czy przybrał czyjąś formę. * W odcinku "What They Died For" Wróg pojawił się po raz ostatni w formie Czarnego Dymu. W finale serialu jako Czarny Dym pojawia się tylko w przypomnieniu poprzednich odcinków a nie w warstwie fabularnej finału. Dźwięki Potwór wydaje wiele różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych, jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jeden z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku, z taksówek. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Dlaczego Wróg Jacoba nie mógł pokonać elektromagnetycznego ogrodzenia w wiosce DHARMY lub przedostać się przez krą popiołu? *Skoro Wróg w postaci dymu mógł dostawać się na dość spore wysokości (choćby i w odcinku 6x08 ''"Recon") to dlaczego po prostu nie mógł przelecieć nad ogrodzeniem? *Co by się stało, gdyby opuścił wyspę? *Czy lubił Skittles albo Nimm2? *Czy w każdą Wigilię oglądał "Kevina samego w domu" na Polsacie? *Czy kiedykolwiek pił wódę z Ryśkiem z Klanu? *Dlaczego nigdy nie oglądał "Kapitana Tsubasy"? Więcej na ten temat w Wróg Jacoba/Teorie Linki * Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm * Śmierć Mr. Eko * Dym atakuje Juliet i Kate * Dym atakuje ludzi ze statku * Dym wciąga Montanda do nory * Wróg Jacoba gra w "Connect Four Million" z Jacobem de:Samuel en:The Man in Black fr:Antagoniste de Jacob ru:Враг Джейкобаjilinabuja